


Dirty Boy by Mimiheart

by Mimiheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiheart/pseuds/Mimiheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Painless_J's request for reasons for Snape's greasy hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boy by Mimiheart

  
[Dirty Boy](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1147) by [Mimiheart](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=22)  


  
Summary: For Painless_J's request for reasons for Snape's greasy hair.  
Categories: Fanfiction Characters:  None  
Genres:  Drama, Established Relationship  
Spoilers:  HBP  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 828 Read: 1180  
Published: Jul 09, 2006 Updated: Jul 10, 2006 

Dirty Boy by Mimiheart

Author's Notes:

Thanks to Ariadne and Lilyeyes for beta reading.

"Dirty, dirty boy. Bringing lice home to infect the whole house."

Severus's head was shoved under the water again. He held his breath as his scalp was scrubbed raw. His father pulled his head back, and he gasped for air before having his head thrust into the sink again. Too-hot water burned the back of his neck and his ears.

"Stupid, dirty boy! Sent home from school with your _infestation_."

Severus was thrown roughly to the ground, not daring to cry out.

"See that you don't get lice again. I'll not have such a thing in my house," his father spat as he spun from the room, leaving Severus leaning against the wall.

From that day forward, Severus took meticulous care of his hair. He was diligent about washing it every day, and he made a point of never sharing things that touched his head with other children. It wasn't enough to keep him from getting lice again, though.

And his father was sent a note. And he again had to go through the ordeal of having his scalp scrubbed until it nearly bled. He was a dirty boy, and no amount of shampoo and bathing could cleanse him of that fact.

After his first week at Hogwarts, he was sent to the infirmary; Professor McGonagall had noticed him scratching the back of his head, and upon closer inspection, found the tell-tale nits on his hair.

Madam Pomfrey set about in a no-nonsense matter when he arrived. She held out her hand for the parchment Severus was clutching. Trembling, he handed it to her. She looked over the note and motioned for him to sit down. She stood behind him and methodically went through his hair.

"Well, Mr. Snape, it seems you do have lice. Looks like you've battled them for quite some time, if the number of nits on your hair is any indication." She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a potion. "All right, now sit still while I work this into your hair."

He tensed as her hands touched his scalp. But this was not the touch of his father, and though he never fully relaxed into the gentle massage, he stopped jumping whenever she moved toward him. He didn't even notice when she pulled out a comb and ran it through his hair.

"Mr. Snape, come back in one week. I need to do this once a week for a month to make sure they're all gone, but you shouldn't be in much discomfort now."

"Yes, ma'am." Severus nodded solemnly.

The first chance he got, he ran to the library to see what he could find on the potion she had used on his head. Maybe he could brew it himself and be sure it was taken care of when he went home for the holidays. He pulled a tome on parasites and treatment from the library shelf and heard snickering behind him.

"Look, James, Snivellus has a parasite!"

"I don't know, Sirius. Maybe all of Slytherin has parasites."

Severus clenched his jaw shut. _Dirty boy_. He walked past his tormentors and sat down at a table. The two boys started to follow him, but Madam Pince shooed them away. "Either do your studying or leave; this is not a social club!"

Severus almost smiled as he found the entry he was looking for. The Anoplura Eradicus Potion was most likely what the nurse had used. It seemed impossibly easy to brew. He turned the page to be certain.

_Muggle remedies are largely ineffective at this time as Muggles seem to be under the delusion that dirt is what causes louse infestations. In fact, it is quite the opposite in the case of head lice. The louse prefers clean hair._

The following potion should be used in an outbreak amongst children. It keeps the scalp from allowing the female louse to attach her eggs. It is not recommended for long-term use, as it causes the hair and scalp to become greasy.

Severus quickly went over the brewing instructions and copied them to his parchment. He would never suffer from lice again. He decided that as long as he was around other children, he would use the concoction on his hair; he didn't care if it made his head greasy. Anything was better than the lice.

* * *

"No, Harry. I will not allow you to 'wash the gunk' out of my hair."

"But, Severus, I just--"

"No."

"I will never understand you, Severus Snape." Harry turned and started to leave the room.

"Some things I will never tell," Severus whispered under his breath.

Harry turned back. He walked up to Severus and took a greasy lock of hair in his hand. "Just another scar, Severus?" he asked softly.

Severus closed his eyes. "Just another scar."

"Then I will leave it be." Harry laid a gentle kiss on the lock in his hand. "I love all of you, this scar included."

And Severus almost smiled.

  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape and all associated characters from the _Harry Potter_ universe are the property of J.K. Rowling. Neither the website's members nor the maintainers profit from the content of this site. All content is copyrighted by its creator. Walking the Plank is powered by eFiction.

This story archived at <http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1147>  



End file.
